


Of Doctors And Cadets

by Nyyrikki



Series: Of Doctors And Starship Captains [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyyrikki/pseuds/Nyyrikki
Summary: Wherein Kirk gets injured and meets a very handsome doctor.-Or-How Bones and Jim met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both written and posted from mobile, so if there are any formatting issues or tons of typos, I'm sorry. I tried to proofread it as best I could.

"Holy mother _fucker_ , am I gonna die? Spock, am I gonna die?"  
"Jim, you are not going to die. The doctor is already here."  
"Ooooh my god but it hurts so bad, are you sure I'm not gonna die?"  
"You're not dyin', now shut up and don't move."  
"You're not Spock, who are you? _Ow!_  Did you just stab me?"  
"It's painkillers, now shut your mouth and let me do my job."  
"Oh wow, that feels good. Did I die? Am I dead now? Are you an angel? 'Cus man, you look like an angel. I can die happy if it's you taking me up. Down. Wherever."  
"Yeah, whatever, kid. Now, how did- No, don't mo-"  
"Holy _shit_ , is that my _bone?_ "  
"I said DON'T MOVE, or I'm gonna show you some more of your damn bones. Goddamn fool cadets with their damn fool macho ideas, do these idiots ever stop to think what -"

When Jim comes to, he is slightly uncomfortable but pain-free and considerably less high on adrenaline and painkillers. He's in a dimmed hospital room with three other beds in it, two of which are empty and one has the curtains drawn around it. It's silent but for the quiet whirring of the regenerator strapped on to his leg. Groggy and disoriented, Jim gropes for the button to call a nurse.  
A red-haired male nurse comes in to check on him, followed shortly by the dark and _oh so hot_  doctor who Jim remembers from after the… incident. The nurse does whatever nurses do, Jim doesn't really pay attention to him, while the doctor pulls up his chart and checks the regenerator.  
"Told you you wouldn't die," he drawls as the nurse finishes with whatever he was doing next to Jim's head. The southern accent paired with the low voice nearly send shivers down Jim's spine because yeah, he's totally a sucker for the dark and mysterious and apparenyly for the southern and grumpy, too. Also, those _arms_. The doctor has his sleeves rolled up and _man_ , are doctors allowed to be that built?  
"I don't know Bones, I'm pretty sure I'm still seeing angels," Jim answers and tries for a grin.  
He gets a snort in responce but he thinks it's at least half amusement.  
"It's McCoy. Leonard McCoy," the doctor says and hypos Jim with something that makes his eyelids droop, which is totally unfair because he was so not done yet.


End file.
